


Stop Ignoring Me! - Mitchell/Rem Dogg - Bad Education

by CurlyCarla



Category: Bad Education (UK TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 06:35:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2378438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCarla/pseuds/CurlyCarla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mitchell's been ignoring Rem Dogg?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Rem Dogg couldn’t figure out what was up with Mitchell. He had been acting weirdly all week so far, and Rem Dogg was determined to find out what was wrong.   
It all started on Monday, when he didn’t even say ‘Hello’ to him in the morning, completely blanked him until lessons started, and walked off at the end of the day without so much as a word.

This routine was pretty similar for a few days, and by now, Wednesday, Remmie was sick of it. But he could never find a time to confront him. Every time Mitchell was on his own, Stephen or Chantelle would whisk him off to compare maths homework. Stephen’s was mostly covered in rainbows, and Chantelle’s had questionable doodles of Wickers on them.   
Pfft, questionable. Pornographic. But that was normal; the maths teacher even started grading them. 

C+, out of proportion

A*, excellent shading.

B-, he doesn’t suit leather.

He tried to get away, but Stephen and Chantelle never seemed to run out of things to talk about. That is, until Mitchell had left the room, which of course was when the conversation dried up. Obviously. 

But that afternoon, Rem Dogg managed to corner him. Literally. There’s no getting past his chair when he’s a bad mood. 

“Why are you ignoring me?” Rem Dogg demanded, glaring at a fidgety Mitchell.

“I- I dunno what you’re talking about mate...” Mitchell avoided his gaze, seeming to be looking for a way out.

“Don’t call me mate when you haven’t spoken to me for 3 whole days!” Rem Dogg retorted, fists clenching.

“To tell you the truth, I’ve been working through a few things. I just need space.” He muttered, looking at his shoes. Rem Dogg’s expression changed from one of anger to a smirk. 

“Are you breaking up with me or something?” he joked.

Mitchell froze, and pushed Rem Dogg out the way, literally. There are many disadvantages to being in a wheelchair. “Just leave me alone will you?” Mitchell stormed off, leaving a confused Rem Dogg staring after him.


	2. Chapter 2

“Stephen, I can’t do this anymore!” Mitchell exclaimed.

“What are you talking about babes?” Stephen’s voice sounded almost bored.

“I need to tell him how I feel!” Mitchell explained, twisting his fingers, phone held between his ear and his shoulder.

“I’m sorry, rewind! Who? And what? Details would be lovely.” Stephen had noticeably perked up, practically squealing down the phone.

“Remmie. I need to tell him I love him. Help. Me. Stephen.” He pleaded, pacing the floor of his bedroom.

“Okay okay, well first of all, yay for you!” 

“Thanks I guess.” Mitchell muttered, flopping on his bed.

“Now, as for the actually totes romantic confession of undying love-”  
... ... ...   
The next Monday, Rem Dogg watched Mitchell enter the room with glazed eyes, as his behaviour had remained much the same since their argument the previous week. He had stopped caring at this point, resigned to the fact that he would have to wait until Mitchell was out of his mood until they would actually be able to talk to each other. 

Mitchell sat in his usual spot in front of him, and the usual ritual began. They had history first after afternoon tutor, so he would be stuck in this tension for at least an hour and a half. Quarter of an hour went by, until Rem Dogg noticed Mitchell writing something down on a scrap of paper. That was definitely unusual. Mitchell prided himself on being able to get through a school day without writing a single word, unless you count graffiti on the walls. 

A few seconds later, a small folded piece of paper was dropped on his table. Mitchell didn’t look at him, eyes fixed on the board, but his fingers were flexing and twisting.  
Rem Dogg opened the paper to see a few scrawled words.

I need to talk to you.  
... ... ...  
The final bell soon rang, and as everyone filed out of the class, Mitchell stooped down to “tie his shoelace” until the last person had gone. The door slowly swung shut, and Mitchell turned to Rem Dogg, who hadn’t moved from his spot.

“What’s up wank face?” Rem Dogg tried to break the tension, but failed miserably.

“Can- Can we be serious for a minute?”

“Yeah, sure. What’s up?” 

“Um. This might take me a few minutes, and it probably won’t be poetic and shit, but I’m gonna give it a go. But first, could you um... Could you maybe turn around? It’ll be easier for me.”

Rem Dogg deftly spun himself around, so he was facing the cupboard behind his seat.

“Right. Now just sit there-”

“Can’t really do much else.” Rem Dogg interjected, grinning.

“Shut up. Just sit there, and shut up. Please. Right, I’m going to start at the beginning, I suppose.”

“Good idea.”

“Didn’t I just tell you to shut up?” Mitchell exclaimed, more than a little pissed off, but mostly nervous.

“Just cut to the chase man!”

“I LOVE YOU!” Mitchell burst out, immediately clapping his hands over his mouth, shaking his head. “Shit. Shit shit shit shit.” He started to pace the floor, not looking at Rem Dogg, who had turned back around, stifling a wide smile. While he still wasn’t looking, Rem Dogg wheeled his way over to where Mitchell was banging his head against the wall, various profanities slipping from his mouth.

Rem Dogg positioned his chair directly behind Mitchell, and wrapped his arms around Mitchell’s waist, pulling him down on to his lap. Mitchell squeaked, a noise that Rem Dogg had never heard from Mitchell, causing him to laugh hysterically.

“I love you too you fucking idiot.” Rem Dogg whispered into Mitchell’s reddening ears, and leaned forward to kiss him on the cheek, feeling Mitchell’s near explosive heart rate through his back. 

“Oh my God, calm down, we’re not getting married!”


End file.
